


Hand Holding

by Milksettos



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, Jared Kleinman Has Two Moms, Jared is sort of out of character, M/M, Walks In The Woods, either that or he's just super soft for Evan, it's practically not mentioned in this at all, like really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksettos/pseuds/Milksettos
Summary: Evan and Jared go on a walk in the woods, and Evan accidently gets them lostPrompt 1 - Hand Holding
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075913
Kudos: 10





	Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompt 1 for a 30 day OTP challenge i started and never finished, I'm gonna try and slowly do the other prompts!! (though i can never stick to one consistent ship to do them all with, so it'll be varied)

I sighed, looking around at my surroundings their was trees, everywhere, which, made sense since we were in a forest but i didn’t think this at the time. The sky was setting, turning a light orange-pink gradient, the ground was just that, ground. 

Every step would need to be taken with caution due to the tree roots, rocks and other goodies that filled the area, it smelt too. Sort of like a pine needle mixed with just the smell of fresh dirt, which again made perfect sense as both dirt and pine needles were present. 

Admittedly, i didn’t like it. Of course i could bare with it, for Evan’s sake. But it was not my style, sure if it was a proper walking trail but this was legit just cutting through the woods, i was sort of scared we’d get lost, but Evan swore he knew his way around the area. 

Speaking of the little nut, he was walking way ahead of me, both from excitement and the fact i was just slowed down since i had no clue what i was Doing, tripping every step. I was scared he would run off too far ahead and i’d lose sight of him, which would obviously be bad, I tried my best to keep up with him slightly running to catch up, and i let my instincts get the better of me ‘cause as soon as i was close enough i grabbed a hold of his hand. 

He had stopped in his tracks at the sudden touch and looked down at our intertwined hands with wide eyes, i was prepared to move my hand away in fear i’d fucked up, but he seemed content with it. Soon beginning to walk again. He sort of dragged me along, as i couldn’t keep up with his pace at all. 

“Slow down Acorn i’m gonna trip” he gasped lightly “s-sorry” he mumbled slowing his pace to a much more trackable one.

“it’s alright Ev” i said looking up at the sky “hey, Acorn, it’s getting a little dark, ya think we should maybe head back?” he looked at me a little embarrassed “i… i think i may have gotten us lost-” he Stated and i internally screamed. Wonderful. 

“Uh… we'll let’s just head back the way we came?” i said- more of asked as i didn’t know shit about the forest, Evan nodded turning us around.

We ended up being able to make our way out of the forest but by the time we did it was pitch black out, and Evan looked scared to death “You alright Acorn?” i asked gripping his hand tighter he nodded, squeezing it back and we made our way back to his house, as my moms were not home yet so i was staying at his place with Heidi and him.


End file.
